Affably Evil
"Bad man. Good manners." —Ron Stoppable referring to Señor Senior, Senior on Kim Possible Most of the time, when there is a Villain, they're going to have a personality or manner that underscores how evil they are. They may kick puppies for giggles, be particularly insensitive, even during sex, or might just be too unknowable to be anything but evil. And then, there are villains who are Affably Evil. There is absolutely nothing separating them from being normal, polite people except for the fact that they want to Take Over the World or use human souls to power their Artifact of Doom. They're not the Stepford Smiler -- their affability is a genuine part of their personality, not a mask. If they have underlings, expect them to be a Benevolent Boss. In one way, they're the opposite of an Anti-Hero. They may Pet the Dog on occasion, but won't hesitate to kick it with steel-toed boots the next second if it helps them accomplish their goals. They may well be a Villain with Good Publicity. This villain will invite the hero out to tea, offer him a favorite dish, make pleasant small talk, try to appeal to the hero's better nature, and convince the heroes that the villain's plan isn't worth getting involved in. Of course, if the hero still won't change their mind, the villain will remind them that they are, after all, still a villain. It may or may not involve a Death Trap, depending on how nice the villain really is when crossed. Of course, inviting the hero's mom out to tea might send a stronger message. The friendliness of said villains can serve to humanize these guys. Almost always either comedic, or a charismatic Magnificent Bastard, or a Well-Intentioned Extremist who really believes that they are the good guys, but the occasional Complete Monster can exhibit such qualities as well. Evil Has a Bad Sense of Humor is not true for them, and their affability even makes them easy to "compliment" with an Insult Backfire. Captives of an affably evil villain won't be kept in dungeons, but in a Gilded Cage. Please note, in the event an Affably Evil villain does undergo a Villainous Breakdown, the very traits that make them so pleasant often serve to make their breakdown extremely creepy or outright scary. A kind, friendly man suddenly going into a psychotic rage is made all the more scary by the simple fact that he was previously so nice and kind. If they keep their inviting personality while going utterly Ax Crazy, it makes them seem downright creepy and disturbing. Compare: Punch Clock Villain, who isn't necessarily evil at all -- they simply have a job to do, and if that job involves slaughtering innocent children or stealing people's life savings, well, that's what they get paid for.Villains Out Shopping for Affably Evil behavior in otherwise normal villains. Often a trait of a Card-Carrying Villain, especially in the more ironic portrayals.Villain with Good Publicity. This trope may be the reason WHY he is so popular with common people. * Animated Films Hades Ursula Madame Mim Cooler Mr.Waternoose El Macho Nuka Lok Shock Barrel Ed Bonzai Shenzi Shere Kahn Ernesto de la Cruz Stinky Pete Al Tai Lung Yokai Denahi *Anime Greed Lust Bibidi Dabura Fat Buu Zarbon Broly(Dragonball Super) Ginyu Force Salza Dr.Myuu Kizaru Mr.2 Bon Clay Sir Crocodile Buggy Lelouch Luke Valentine Rip Van Winkle Paragus Konan Kaguya Madara Kabuto Sailor Galaxia Mistress 9 Team Rocket Mewtwo Meowth *Comic Books Doc Ock Dr.Doom Venom Magneto Galactus Loki Ra Al Ghoul Mr.Freeze Bane Harley Quinn Two Face Riddler Grid Mandarin *Fan Works Nappa Zarbon Dodoria Dr.Gero Slug Ginyu Force Cell Willaim Afton Dr.Saleem Duke *Films Magneto Nome King Dok Ock Green Goblin Dr.No Predator Alien Alien Queen Darth Vader Kylo Ren Count Dooku Jango Fett Boba Fett Hannibal Simon Gruber Fearless Leader Barbossa Davy Jones Angelica Thanos Loki Whiplash John Silver Burger Beard Mr.Glass *TV Walter Walter White Negan Lord Zedd Lothor Dr.Horrible *Music Land of the Dead By Voltaire Monster by Skillet *Wrestlings Paul Heyman Bobby Heenan Gorgeus George *Video Games Glados Bowser Shadow Queen Bowser Jr Wario Waluigi Dr.Eggman Metal Sonic Seymour Guardo Sephiroth Vayne Big Smoke Ryder Circus Baby Ennard Freddy Fazbear Bonnie Chica Foxy Toy Freddy Toy Bonnie Mangle Puppet Golden Freddy Funtime Chica Funtime Freddy Funtime Foxy Roxas Xigbar Vexen Zexion Demyx Mad Doctor Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Drill X Great Mighty Poo Kaos Panda King *Webcomics Him Dark Danny Dr.X Bell *Cartoon Dr.Doof Zurg Warp Darkmatter XL Him Mojo Jojo Rowdyruff Boys Dib Zim Tak Hank Scorpio Sideshow Bob Smithers Xanatos Slipstream Blackarachnia Monarch Dr.Girlfriend Shannon Boxman Darrel Boxman Raymond Boxman Ice King Amon Gideon Gleeful Bushroot Megavolt Quackerjack Plankton Squidward Anti Cosmo Mr.Crocker Father Toiletnater Hunson Abadeer King K Rool Captain Skurvy Robot Devil Smoke Category:About Villains